Like Ships in the Night
by SeBlaine-Shipper
Summary: Will Blaine and Sebastian keep passing each other by or will Blaine let the ever growing lust for Sebastian consume him? Can even the devious Sebastian Smythe change his wicked ways for one Blaine Anderson? SeBlaine fic. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Like Ships in the Night

PLEASE REVIEW! Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of these characters, but if I did, there would be some SeBlaine action immediately.

Rated M for later on down the road.

_Like ships in the night_

_You keep passing me by_

_We're just wasting time_

_Trying to prove who's right_

_And if it all goes crashing into the sea_

_If it's just you and me_

_Trying to find the light_

_- Mat Kearney_

CHAPTER 1

As Blaine Anderson walked down the stairs of the Dalton Academy, he realized just how much he missed the school and the secure environment it provided, but most of all, the Warblers. He kept walking with his hands tucked in his pockets, feeling strange without his classic blue and red uniform, but smiled when he heard the familiar sound of the Warblers singing. Blaine peaked around the entryway to see his old friends singing Uptown Girl. He saw Nick taking the solo and killing it. As he snuck his way into watch the performance, an unfamiliar face spotted him and started walking his way. _Who is that?_ Blaine thought to himself. He knew that he would have remembered such an attractive Warbler. The new boy was tall and had swept back, James Dean brown hair, glistening blue eyes, and a smile that made your knees shake. The new Warbler grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him into dance with the rest of the group. Blaine just smiled and hopped right into the song, as if no time had passed since his departure from Dalton. After Nick sang the final note, everyone cheered and ran to Blaine, asking why he had come back. "Actually I'm here to invite you all to my opening night at McKinley. I reserved a whole block of tickets just for the Warblers!" To Blaine's surprise, the new Warbler spoke;

"We'll be there! Once a Warbler always a Warbler, right?" After Nick and the other Warblers agreed, they slowly filed out of the choir room and gave Blaine quiet goodbyes, when Blaine saw the new Warbler approaching.

"Blaine Anderson", he said in a cool voice. _How does he know my name?_ "Sebastian Smythe".

"Hi!", Blaine said in a stunned voice, "are you a freshman?"

"Do I look like a freshman?" The tone in Sebastian's voice was coy and flirtatious.

"Uhh. . .", Blaine stuttered lost for words.

"I've been wanting to meet you for ages", Sebastian said, "Do you mind if we have a little chat?" Blaine could just not resist that smirk so he followed Sebastian into the lounge.

"You're a legend here at Dalton", Sebastian said. Before Blaine could refute him, Sebastian went on, "Don't be modest. I was like, I don't know who this Blaine guy is but apparently he's sex on a stick and sings like a dream, so sucks that I missed him." As Sebastian once again flashed his infamous smirk, Blaine knew it would be the death of him. "Since I'm working to rebuild the Warblers, I have to ask, why did you leave Dalton? Were you bored with all the preppies around here or did you just break too many hearts to stay?"

Blaine wanted to tell Sebastian all about how he left Dalton, how his love for Kurt had made him leave and go to McKinley to be closer to his now boyfriend. But Sebastian's flirtation had gotten the better of him.

"It just wasn't right for me, here, anymore. Lets just say, McKinley's where my heart is now."

"Well we'll have to change that won't we?" Sebastian smiled flirtatiously. "I have to go, lacrosse practice." _Great he's athletic, looks like a male model, and can sing? _"Can we meet again sometime? I would love some more insights from you Blaine, you know, Warbler to Warbler. "

All Blaine could say was "Sure" as Sebastian got up and left. _This is a bad idea. _Blaine sat there biting his fingernails when he looked across the table and sure enough, Sebastian had left a piece of paper sitting there. Blaine thought he had forgotten it but then he read it, **484-345-8906 call me gorgeous. **Blaine wasn't blind, Sebastian was straight up flirting with him, but Blaine kind of liked the attention, and Sebastian, as gorgeous as he was, was harmless. He pulled out his phone and added Sebastian as a contact.

Sebastian Smythe was the type of guy who _always _got what he wanted, that was one of the benefits of being incredibly wealthy and incredibly sexy. That night, as he laid in his

king size bed, all he could think about was how much he wanted Blaine Anderson, and how after meeting him, he had to have him. Almost like it was fate, Sebastian heard his phone vibrate on his bedside table and smirked as he saw the unknown number: **Meet you tomorrow at the Lima Bean? We can grab coffee and you can tell me how amazing I am again. **Getting Blaine was going to be all too easy.

"I can't believe you asked for a shot of Courvoisier in your coffee", Blaine said.

Sebastian smiled, I forget sometimes how lame this town is. "When I lived in Paris I drank the stuff like it was mothers milk."

"When you lived. . . in . . . Paris. . . ok", Blaine had to laugh.

"What?" Sebastian asked confused.

"Its just so, you know, you're out there", Blaine said still smiling.

"And your whole bashful school boy thing? Super hot." As Sebastian said those words, pleasure shot through Blaine's spine. But he couldn't lie to Sebastian anymore. Blaine gave a deep sigh, "Look Sebastian, I have a boyfriend."

"It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you", Blaine should have anticipated that kind of response.

"No, but I mean, I really care about him. He's super great and I. . .", just as Blaine was starting to realize that he was more describing a best friend relationship he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Who's great?" Kurt Hummel was standing there, much to Sebastian's chagrin, giving him an ultra gay death glare.

"Y..You!" Blaine struggled to find the word as Kurt's presence had surprised him. Sebastian this is my boyfriend Kurt. _This is my competition? _Sebastian almost laughed to himself as he shook Kurt's hand. He expected Blaine to be dating Channing Tatum, not Cher.

"Nice to meet you Kurt", Sebastian said in a false tone.

"And how do we know Sebastian?" Kurt asked in an accusing voice.

"We met at Dalton", Sebastian said still smiling. "I was _dying _to meet Blaine, and he certainly lived up to all the hype."

"Yes he's even more impressive in the flesh", Kurt said as he possessively grabbed his boyfriend's arm.

"What are you two doing tomorrow night? You should join me at Scandals in West Lima for drinks", Sebastian said smiling as he began to hatch his diabolical master plan for getting Blaine.

"Scandal's, that's the gay bar," Blaine said for Kurt's benefit.

"Well we normally watch Americas Next Top Model and do our facial regiments", Kurt said. Blaine put his hand to his forehead in embarrassment.

"Well as sexy as that sounds", Sebastian said sarcastically, "You should come out with me instead. Last time I was there I met the man of my dreams on the dance floor."

"Oh and how long have you been seeing each other?" Kurt asked naively.

"Sadly, we broke up about 20 minutes after we met", Sebastian laughed. Come on guys, live a little. By his face, Kurt did not get the joke.

"I don't know", Blaine said. "It's not really our thing." He knew that he would love to go, but Kurt wasn't really the gay bar type.

"We re in", Kurt said, much to Blaine's surprise.

"Great", said Sebastian. "Well I will see you guys there, don't worry, I'll supply the fake IDs." He smiled and walked out of the Lima Bean as he could feel Kurt's jealous eyes follow him out. Once Sebastian got to his car, he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

**Save me a dance tomorrow night ;) Xxx Sebastian**

As Blaine read the message, he couldn't help but smile; he was excited and terrified to have drinks with the all too sexy Sebastian Smythe. "Who was that from?" Kurt asked.

No one, Blaine lied as he pecked Kurt on the cheek and they left the coffee shop.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Just as he had gotten his drink at Scandals, Sebastian saw Blaine Anderson approach, with that annoying little boyfriend of his right on his heels. Sebastian flashed his signature smile, "Hey guys, didn't think you would make it." Sebastian handed them both beers, Kurt looked at his with disdain.

"_We_ don't drink", Kurt said in a holier-than-though voice. "I'm going to run to the little boy's room, be right back." Kurt gave Blaine an awkwardly fast kiss before he ran off. Sebastian started to laugh, "I think he means the little girls room", to his surprise, Blaine chuckled and chugged down some of his beer.

"Ohh I thought "_we_" didn't drink?", Sebastian said sarcastically.

"_We_" have had a rough week of practices for West Side Story", Blaine stated honestly.

"Well you have to relax and unwind a little bit", Sebastian said sensuously as he laid his hand on Blaine's inner thigh. All Blaine could do was stare at the hand that rested on his black pants. Blaine had to admit that Sebastian looked amazing, even sans Dalton uniform. He was wearing jeans that hugged him in all the right places and a striped rugby shirt that fit perfectly into his athletic-preppie chic. "How about a dance? You did promise," Sebastian asked shooting Blaine his best puppy dog eyes, and Blaine could not resist Sebastian's pleas, even though he knew that Kurt would be out of the bathroom any minute.

"Sure", he said. Sebastian stood up and pulled Blaine by the hand onto the small dance floor at Scandals as Adam Lamberts song "If I had you" came on. Sebastian didn't waste anytime and put his hands on Blaine's hips and pulled him in close. Their mouths were only inches apart and Blaine could taste the alcohol on Sebastian's breath. Blaine let out a sharp gasp when Sebastian started to slowly grind into him. _Shit_, Blaine thought. He was afraid that Sebastian would be able to feel the hard on that was quickly growing in his pants and know that he was having _way_ more fun than he was letting on. When Sebastian knew that Blaine was starting to feel uncomfortable, he spun him around so that Blaine could feel _his_ hard-on riding against the back of his pants. Sebastian slowly moved his hands under Blaine's button up shirt and felt his hot, bare skin. Blaine let out a low groan _I should not be doing this it feels SO wrong_, but Sebastian could not have been more turned on. Blaine wanted to walk away, to be a good boyfriend and go find out what was taking Kurt so long in the bathroom, but he couldn't help himself. Sebastian was a professional at getting into guys pants. Sebastian wanted to turn Blaine around and claim him right there on the dance floor of Scandals, to smash his hot moist lips into Blaine's and ram his tongue down his throat, but he wanted Blaine to crave more, he didn't want the game to be over too quickly. So he whispered in Blaine's ear softly and sexually, "I'm going to go get another drink, you're making me so hot I can barely breath." And he detached from Blaine just as quickly as he had attached himself. Blaine was left in the middle of the dance floor in confusion feeling empty when he saw Kurt talking to none other than Dave Kurofsky. He strutted over there fast, taking off his I'm-considering-cheating-on-my-boyfriend-hat and put on his super-protective-boyfriend-hat.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Blaine asked angrily when he walked over to the two of them talking. He never had forgiven Kurofsky for hurting Kurt.

"Blaine calm down, everything is ok. Dave was just apologizing for what happened between us", Kurt said in a calm, muted voice.

"Do you mind if I have a word with you, Anderson? Alone?" Kurofsky asked seriously. Blaine and Kurt gave each other perplexed looks.

"Ok", Blaine answered as Kurt got up to get a glass of water. "Why do you want to talk with me?"

"Because I saw you getting friendly with Sebastian Smythe on the dance floor", he said darkly as Blaine gulped nervously. "I don't give a shit what you do for recreation, but I'm warning you, Sebastian is bad news. He may be drop dead gorgeous, but underneath that he is a heartless son of a bitch. He only wants one thing and when he gets it, he'll leave you."

"We are just friends Dave, and what I do is none of your god damn business", Blaine said with hostility.

"It is if you hurt Kurt", Kurofsky said bluntly as he stood up and walked out of the bar. Then he felt Kurt's hand on his shoulder, "You ready to head home? It's getting late." Blaine looked at his watch and saw that it was only 11:30, he sighed and nodded his head. Sebastian waved goodbye from across the bar and winked at him as the couple walked out of Scandals. Blaine checked his phone after he dropped Kurt off at his house. He had half expected there to be a text from Sebastian, in fact, he was disappointed that there wasn't. He didn't know why but when Blaine got back home, he called Sebastian.

"Miss me already?" The confident, sexy voice was familiar now.

"I have no idea why I called", Blaine said bluntly. "I guess I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Well you've had a rough night, get some sleep gorgeous I will hit you up tomorrow", for a second, Sebastian almost sounded sweet.

"Ok", Blaine sighed, "Goodnight."

"Sweet Dreams", Sebastian said as he hung up. _You're move Anderson._

After a week or so had gone by since their night at Scandals, Blaine had not heard once from Sebastian. It wouldn't bother him as much if Kurt hadn't been completely ignoring him. Apparently there was some Rachel/Finn drama that needed Kurt's divine gay-intervention—they had only been out for a dinner once that week and even then Kurt was distant. Blaine also thought that their distance might have been a result of their first night sleeping together. Although it was romantic and Blaine loved Kurt more than words, the whole experience left him unsatisfied sexually. But Kurt had seemed completely content so Blaine put his own needs aside and was happy that Kurt was happy. After school on Thursday of that week, Blaine and Kurt were supposed to have a Nicholas Sparks movie night at the Hummel house, but Blaine got a text from Kurt saying: **Sorry Rachel needs me, she is a mess right now and I need to be there for her- know you'll understand ttyl 33. **Blaine sighed, and knew he was in for another boring, lonely afternoon. Instead of sitting there moping, he decided to drive to Dalton, and meet up with some of the Warblers. Once Blaine drove all the way up there, he saw Nick walking to his car. "Nick wait!" Blaine shouted, desperate to find someone to hang out with.

"Blaine?" Nick said surprised. "What are you doing all the way up here at Dalton?"

"Kurt ditched me for the day and I needed a Warbler to hang out with," the second after Blaine had said it, he knew it sounded completely pathetic.

"Well Warbler practice was cancelled this afternoon and a lot of the guys have already gone home, sorry to disappoint," Nick said.

"Why was practice cancelled? You guys always practice Thursdays."

"Well at the beginning of this week we voted on captains and it ended up being me and Sebastian," Nick said shrugging. "Anyway, Sebastian and I had to cancel practice today because his Lacrosse game got moved to this afternoon."

"Oh," Blaine said, then he got an idea. "Where is the lacrosse game?" Blaine asked nonchalantly.

Nick laughed, "Blaine, I have known for long enough to know that you do not know a thing about lacrosse."

"I know, but like I said, I'm bored," Blaine laughed lightly.

"Its on the field right by the faculty parking spaces, behind the auditorium," Nick said as he pointed to his left.

"Thanks," Blaine said as he walked off to watch his first lacrosse game.

Once Blaine got there he took a seat on the metal bleachers, and looked at the scoreboard—Dalton was winning 12-10 with 20 minutes left in the game. Sebastian was talking to his coach (Blaine noticed a C on Sebastian's jersey, indicating that he was a captain). As Sebastian, who looked much different than his normal, preppy, chic self ran out on to the field to huddle with his team, he spotted Blaine. Blaine and Sebastian's eyes locked from across the field and Sebastian's serious game face faded away as he gave Blaine the widest smile he had ever seen. Blaine wondered how Sebastian could look even sexier sweaty and bleeding; it was certainly a tough guy side of him that Blaine had yet to see. As the game went on, Blaine just followed Sebastian around the field with his eyes; he really was a leader on the field, calming teammates down after they had been checked. But not even Sebastian could stop Houghton from tying the score. The clock ticked down to 0:00 and Houghton scored the game winning point, and Blaine could tell by the look on his face that Sebastian was crushed, and all he wanted to do was run on the field and comfort him (but he was afraid of completely embarrassing him in front of his teammates). He saw the two teams shake hands and Dalton went off to their locker-room. Blaine waited for Sebastian to come out, 10. . . 20. . . 30 minutes, until he couldn't wait much longer so he asked a fellow Dalton player if he had seen Sebastian leave already.

"Nah he is still in there," the boy said. "He takes it pretty hard on himself if we lose."

Blaine quickly thanked him and walked into the locker room to try and find him. As Blaine walked in, he closed the door behind him. "Sebastian?" Blaine asked quietly. "Its me, Blaine." Blaine was not ready for what turned the corner in front of him.

"Blaine?" It was Sebastian Smythe standing there with soaking wet hair and body, wrapped in a white towel around the waist. Blaine's throat dried up almost immediately. "Why are you in our locker room?" Sebastian asked smiling, his voice was still flirtatious, but Blaine could tell he was physically exhausted. "Did you come in here to see me _naked_? Cause if you did, you know I would have showed you willingly. . . "

"No!" Blaine interrupted. "I. . .uhh. . . well, I was bored and so I came up here looking to hang out with the Warblers, but Nick told me that practice was cancelled and you had a lacrosse game and now I'm here." Blaine gasped for breath after his ramble.

"Well I'm sorry you came all the way up here to see us lose," Sebastian said as he sat down on a bench.

"No you were incredible!" Blaine said trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks but you don't have to say that," Sebastian said honestly.

"Really Sebastian, you were great out there. To be honest when I saw you after the game. . . I just wanted to run up to you and tell you but I didn't want to completely embarrass you."

"You are NOT an embarrassment," Sebastian was ardent, and Blaine was surprised. "Anyway, I guess I should get changed so I can take you out for dinner. You know, as _friends._" Sebastian winked as he said that last word. Blaine didn't see the harm in it, after all, he knew his parents would have already eaten by the time he made it home, and didn't want to be stuck with cold leftovers.

"Ok," Blaine said. "But I have to be home before 2, or my parents will kill me, after all, it is a school night."

"2? I didn't think friends go back to each others houses after dinner," Sebastian said smirking. Before Blaine could say anything, Sebastian spoke again, "Don't worry I'll get you home before midnight. Now, be a good pal and hand me my uniform, its in the locker behind you." As Blaine turned back around he gasped as Sebastian had "dropped" his towel on the locker room floor. "Thanks," he said smirking. Blaine knew that the image of Sebastian's perfectly shaped ass would plague his thoughts for a week.


	3. Chapter 3

Like Ships in the Night

CHAPTER 3: Chasing Cars.

_If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world._

_-Snow Patrol_

Heyy everyone! So I'm begging anyone who reads this to review because I would LOVE feedback (good or bad. . . but preferably good) :) Or even a simple confirmation that SeBlaine is the hottest thing there is. I have been here and there about this chapter, but in the end, I liked it—let me know if its any good, k?

Disclaimer- I don't own Glee. Or Sebastian or Blaine. But I wish I could own Grant and Darren. . . ;)

On the ride over to dinner, Blaine couldn't help but look over at Sebastian driving. He had cleaned up pretty nice since the lacrosse game—his hair was slicked back to perfection and he only wore the button up white shirt of his Dalton uniform, leaving his tie and jacket in the back seat. After an awfully long silence Blaine decided to speak first, "This is a really nice car Sebastian," Blaine said quietly. And he knew that "really nice" was an understatement for the beautiful Mercedes Benz that he was sitting in.

"Thanks," Sebastian smiled. "Its one of the perks of having a state attorney as a father."

"What does your mom do?" Blaine asked.

"She works in the fashion industry, she lives in Paris so I don't see her too often," Sebastian said shrugging. "But I do get the latest collections." _Could Sebastian's life be any more perfect?_ Blaine thought.

"Oh so you live with your dad."

"Well if by "live with" you mean he owns the house, then yes I do. But he is always traveling and besides that he has an apartment for his fiancé that he normally stays in," Sebastian's tone was bitter.

"Oh", Blaine knew that he had struck a nerve and decided to change the subject, "So where are you taking me for dinner?"

"Right here", Sebastian parked outside of Le Pre Verre.

Blaine's mouth hung open, Le Pre Verre was the only five-star restaurant in the area around Lima, and meals there cost more than Blaine's phone. "Sebastian, I cant, I. . . I'm not dressed for an expensive French restaurant!" Blaine exclaimed.

"You look sexy as hell," Sebastian said smirking, making Blaine feel a little bit better. The two young men walked into the restaurant and Sebastian smiled when he saw the hostess. Before Blaine knew it, the two were laughing and conversing in French, then he saw the older man grab two menus, "Follow me," said Sebastian smoothly. They were seated at a table for two next to the windows beautiful view of the river.

"How did you. . . how did you do that?" Blaine asked, still in shock.

"The restaurant owner is a friend of my parents, well, back when they were married," I used to come here every other weekend growing up."

"And you speak fluent French?"

"Well I did live in Paris for 4 years," said Sebastian, reveling in Blaine's amazement. Sebastian ordered the pair of them dinner and dessert (Blaine could NOT read French), and the two chatted endlessly about their respective glee clubs, books, and other friend topics as they enjoyed delicious French cuisine. When Blaine finally checked his phone he was shocked by what time it was, _how have we been sitting here for 3 hours? _He also saw that he had no new texts from Kurt. Almost as if he was reading his mind, Sebastian started to pry, "So. . . where is the boyfriend today?"

"Oh, Kurt is spending time with Rachel, I think she's having boy drama or something."

"Sounds really important," Sebastian said sarcastically. "But I am glad he let you off leash for a night." Blaine didn't know if Sebastian had any other modes besides flirt-mode.

"I am too," Blaine said hesitantly. "But I don't think I'm going to tell him about this "friend-date"."

Sebastian smiled deviously, "Why ever not? Its not like you have anything to hide, Blaine."

"Kurt just wouldn't understand," Blaine said shrugging.

"Oh I think it would be pretty clear that you spent all afternoon and evening with a guy that he absolutely cant stand. Doesn't he trust you?" Sebastian smirked and he knew he was right, but Blaine didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Kurt just doesn't know you," Blaine said, lying through his teeth, and now he was questioning if Kurt actually trusted him enough. Sebastian burst out laughing.

"Blaine, I have spurned multiple gay men before, and I know the look on ones face when they _despise_ me." Not being able to argue with that, Blaine grabbed his coat as Sebastian footed the bill. Blaine tried to give him the $20 in his pocket, but Sebastian refused to accept it. "This is my treat," Sebastian said smiling. When they walked out into the parking lot, the noticed that it had started to rain.

"Shit," Blaine said, as a smile spread across his face. And the two ran to Sebastian's car laughing as they were both getting completely drenched. When they got in the car, and shook off like wet dogs, Sebastian asked Blaine directions to his house, "I cant wait to see where the glorious Blaine Anderson lives," he said shivering. After almost an hour of being drenched in Sebastian's car, they finally pulled up at Blaine's house.

"Do you want to come in?" Blaine asked impulsively, knowing Sebastian would take it the wrong way.

"Blaine Anderson," Sebastian said, putting a hand over his heart in an overdramatic gesture, "I believe you have a boyfriend."

"No, no," Blaine said. "I just thought you might want to come in and dry off for a bit before you drive all the way back." Sebastian simply nodded as he and Blaine got out of the Mercedes and ran once again into the Anderson household. As Blaine shut the door behind them, he noticed that the house was terribly quiet. "I guess my parents are out." Blaine checked his phone again and saw that there was a message from his mom saying that she and his dad were staying over at their Aunts house helping her with her flooded basement.

"Where's the bathroom?" Sebastian asked. "I could really use a warm towel." He was still shivering.

"Up the stairs to your left." Sebastian almost ran up to the warmth of the bathroom. Blaine grabbed Sebastian a blanket from his couch to give him when he came downstairs. "I really hope you don't have hypothermia or anything!" Blaine shouted up the stairs laughing, he could hear Sebastian laugh from upstairs. His laugh was like honey, smooth and sweet and melodious. Blaine lingered there at the bottom of the stairs contemplating it before he eventually went into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee for the two of them. He pulled the Starbucks beans from out of the freezer and poured water into the coffee pot. Then, Blaine heard his phone buzz and saw that it was a text from Kurt: **missed you today blainey bear 333. **_Kurt. _Blaine had completely forgotten about him since dinner, in fact, he hadn't really thought of Kurt since seeing him at school earlier. Sebastian's presence was like an aphrodisiac, when Blaine was with him he was completely in the moment, studying the wonder that was Sebastian Smythe. When he heard footsteps behind him, Blaine snapped the phone shut.

"Boo," Sebastian said smiling. Blaine couldn't help but notice that Sebastian was wearing Blaine's flannel shirt and a pair of his sweatpants that had always been too long.

"How do you always manage to look. . . "

"What?" Sebastian asked smiling. "Sexy, gorgeous, hot. . . "

"Effortless" Blaine said.

"What are you trying to hide from me. . . " Sebastian asked suspiciously. Before Blaine knew it, Sebastian started tickling him and swiped his phone from off of the kitchen counter. Once he opened the phone, Sebastian burst out giggling. "Blainey bear?" Blaine's face went ridiculously red with embarrassment. "What is he, your boyfriend or your wife?"

"Kurt likes pet names," Blaine said, still blushing.

"And what do you like Blaine?" Sebastian asked as he got within kissing distance from Blaine's face.

"Umm.. . . I . . . well. . . coffee?" it was the only word Blaine could get of his mouth. Sebastian backed off slowly and smiled again, knowing he had gotten under Blaine's skin.

"Anyway, I hope you don't mind if I borrow these clothes for the night. There was no way I was wearing my Warbler uniform home, that thing is frozen solid."

"No its fine," Blaine said as he offered Sebastian a cup of Decaf coffee after Sebastian had wrapped the blanket around his shoulders.

"You're shivering too," Sebastian observed. Blaine only then noticed that he was still dripping wet.

"Oh yeah I guess I am," Blaine said. "I'm gonna run up to my room and get changed." Blaine hurried up to his room and dug through his closet and pulled out his old Dalton sweatshirt and a pair a grey sweatpants. Even after being rid of his frozen attire, Blaine was still cold and shivering, and he started to wonder if his parents were ever going to get a heating system for their house.

"Blaine?" Sebastian knocked on his bedroom door. "Thanks for the coffee, but I should probably head home."

"Ok. . . " Part of Blaine wanted to just wave goodbye and let Sebastian walk right back out into the rain, get in his Mercedes, and drive the hour back home. But the part that overwhelmed him was screaming _Let him stay! _As Sebastian started to walk towards the stairs, Blaine called out to him, "Sebastian?" The tall warbler hurried back to Blaine's room?

"What is it, Blaine? Afraid to spend the night alone?" Sebastian asked smirking.

"Yes, kind of," Blaine lied. He spent the night home by himself at least once a week. He also knew that he could use his boxing power to kick anyone's ass that broke into the house.

"Ok, well, Ill stay then," Sebastian said sweetly, dropping the flirty tones from his voice. "Ill just grab a pillow and blanket and sleep on the couch downstairs." Sebastian was not doing his normal player routine, and Blaine was confused but liked this side of the warbler that he hadn't seen before.

"Would you mind just holding me?" Blaine asked quietly. "I'm still pretty cold and I just. . . I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Of course," Sebastian had flipped the switch from wealthy playboy to an Ohio gentleman, and it was uncharted territory for both of Blaine and him. The two boys got under the covers and Blaine switched the light off by his bed. Blaine noticed that Sebastian's flannel shirt was unbuttoned, so he wrapped his arm all the way around the taller boys chest and felt his warm, tan skin. Sebastian nuzzled his chin into Blaine's beautifully loose brown curls and his hand crept along the middle of Blaine's back as he stroked it smoothly. Blaine wrapped his legs in between Sebastian's and smiled in the darkness. He had never felt so safe and loved in his life, for once he was the one being held and comforted in someone's strong, gentle arms. This was so different from him and Kurt, this was deeper. Blaine, in that moment, _needed_ Sebastian. He needed him enough to forget Kurt for a night and just lay there with Sebastian and forget the world as he slowly faded off to sleep. And as he did, he thought he felt Sebastian's perfect lips graze his hair in a gentle kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Like Ships in the Night

Chapter 4 **Better Than I Know Myself**

**I get kind of dark, **

**I let it go too far,**

**I can be obnoxious sometimes,**

**But try and see my heart.**

**- Adam Lambert**

Wanted to give a big shout out to everyone who favorited the story or reviewed, I really appreciate the support. **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**! Sorry this chapter has taken a while to post, I wasn't sure where I was taking SeBlaine, but it's a little longer because I felt so guilty leaving you guys with no SeBlaine love for sooo long. Enjoy! (Rated M—SeBlaine smut.)

Chapter Warning: sexual activity (finally!)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee.

Blaine slowly opened his eyes that morning, and to his surprise, Sebastian Smythe was still lying there, holding him in his arms. Blaine just smiled as he nuzzled back into Sebastian's chest, listened to his heartbeat, and waited for him to wake up. Then he heard a long yawn come from Sebastian, as he blinked warily awake. "Morning beautiful," Sebastian breathed out, smiling down at Blaine.

"I'm kind of shocked your still here," Blaine said groggily.

"Oh, I'm full of surprises," Sebastian said giving his sexiest smirk. Before Blaine could blink, Sebastian had pinned him on his back as he held his hands down to the pillow. Blaine let out a low groan as Sebastian started to slowly grind into him.

"Sebastian," Blaine said breathlessly. "We can't do this." He didn't even believe his own words. Sebastian started to suck on Blaine's neck, nipping and biting and leaving marks. He wanted Blaine to remember that he was there; that the night they had spent together wasn't just a friendly cuddling session. Blaine placed his hand on Sebastian's chest and started to push him gently off, creating space between them. "I can't do this to Kurt. I _love _him Sebastian." Sebastian smiled as he slowly leaned in to whisper into Blaine's ear, and Blaine got dizzy as he felt Sebastian's hot breath on him.

"I would believe you Blaine," Sebastian whispered hotly. "If you weren't rock hard right now." Then Sebastian pulled away from his ear and placed a gentle kiss on Blaine's blushing cheek. Sebastian detached himself from Blaine and got up off the bed, "I better go grab my uniform."

He left Blaine lying there stunned. _What have I gotten myself into? _Blaine slowly hopped out of his Bed and went down to the kitchen to grab breakfast before he headed off to McKinley. Before long he heard Sebastian come down the stairs, and he saw the Warbler dressed in his now dry Dalton Academy uniform. Blaine handed Sebastian the keys to his Mercedes, "See you around" Blaine said.

"Oh I'm sure you will," Sebastian said smoothly as he made his way out the door.

* * *

><p>After a lackluster day at Dalton, Sebastian drove to the Lima Bean for his daily Latte, when he saw exactly the man he wanted to talk to. "Well well well, if it isn't Rainbow Brite." Kurt Hummel looked up at him with disgust.<p>

"You know," Kurt said in his bitchiest voice, "I really don't like you." He might as well have said _If you even think about fucking my boyfriend I will claw your eyes out._

"Fun," Sebastian said sarcastically smiling. "I don't like you either."

"I don't like the way you talk to my boyfriend, I don't like your smirky little meerkat face or your CW hair, I'm onto you," Kurt was calm but Sebastian could tell it was taking all his energy not to show how intimidated he was. Sebastian thought it was cute that Kurt was trying to out-bitch him.

"Blaine's too good for you," Sebastian said bluntly. "The New Directions are a joke, and one of us has a hard luck case of the gay face and it aint me. Chances are by the end of the year Ill have Blaine, a Nationals trophy, and you'll have khakis, a lima bean apron and that gay face."

"You smell like Craig's List," Kurt said smiling. "Blaine can see right through your bullshit, sluts aren't his type."

"Really?" Sebastian said smirking, before he changed the subject. "So you and Blaine, everything's ok?"

"Never better," Kurt said. In all honesty though, he and Blaine had never been more distant from each other than they were in that past week. But he would not let Sebastian Smythe know there was a problem going on, he had to protect Blaine from Sebastian's heart crushing ways.

"Then tell me," Sebastian said. "Where was your boyfriend last night?"

"At his house," Kurt said, thanking god that Blaine was so predictable.

"And. . .was he alone?" Sebastian was still smiling as he saw worry start to creep into Kurt's eyes. "You really should keep an eye on that Warbler, Kurt. While you still can." Sebastian stood up and left the Lima Bean, leaving one Kurt Hummel annoyed and concerned.

* * *

><p>Kurt drove straight from the Lima Bean to Blaine's house, he had to get to the bottom of what Sebastian was implying that afternoon. After ferociously knocking on Blaine's door, Kurt was let into Blaine's house by his startled boyfriend. "What's up Kurt?" Blaine asked seriously. He knew Kurt only got this amped up if something was really bothering him.<p>

"Where were you last night?" Kurt asked sharply.

"Here," Blaine said, _at least that isn't a lie._

"What were you doing?" Kurt's tone was accusing, and Blaine started to worry that somehow, Kurt had found out about his sleepover with the devil.

"Studying," Blaine was a terrible liar, but he knew that Kurt would never understand his friendship with Sebastian. Kurt sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry to go all fatal attraction on you, its just, I ran into Sebastian earlier and he. . . well I should know better than to trust a whore like him." Blaine could feel anger start to rise inside him after Kurt insulted Sebastian, why did Kurt hate him so much?

"Its ok, I understand," Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Blaine in a tight embrace. Even though Blaine could feel Kurt's love for him, and how much he needed him, the sparks weren't there anymore. In Kurt's arms he felt loved, secure, comfortable, and respected, but he didn't feel _wanted_. He didn't feel pure, uncontrollable passion.

"Do you mind if we hang out tomorrow, Kurt? I'm not feeling great," Blaine said. But he knew his nausea and emptiness came from his need to see Sebastian, to be in the Warblers presence.

"Sure, we can go to dinner at Breadsticks," Kurt said as he gave Blaine a brief kiss before fluttering back out the door. The second Blaine heard the ignition of Kurt's car, he sent a text to Sebastian. **Are you home? We need to talk.**

* * *

><p>Sebastian was all too happy when he heard the doorbell of his house ring, and even happier when Blaine Anderson was standing in his doorway. "What, you can't spend 24 hours without me?" Sebastian asked smiling.<p>

"Why did you have to tell Kurt about last night?" Blaine said as he charged past Sebastian into his house. "I told you he would never understand our friendship."

"Oh, and did you tell your little girlfriend the truth? Or did you lie straight to his ugly ass gay face just so you could continue to spend time with yours truly?" Sebastian knew Blaine all too well; he could read him like a book. Blaine pouted, knowing that Sebastian was exactly right, and that he really wasn't mad at him. "And enough with this "friends" bullshit, Blaine. We both know, especially after last night that you want me just as much as I want you. Stop lying to yourself and Kurt and just except it!" Sebastian breathed out his words in anger and sexual frustration. To Sebastian's complete surprise, Blaine Anderson smashed his lips into his, and forcefully shoved him against the wall. _Two can play at that game _Sebastian thought. He spun Blaine so that he was in control of the kiss; he licked at the opening of Blaine's lips, his tongue begging entrance to explore Blaine's hot, sweet mouth. Their tongues swirled together as Sebastian's hands grabbed the sides of Blaine's face, and his cock grinded into Blaine's. Blaine had never been so aroused in his life; with Kurt everything was gentle and slow, but Sebastian kissed him desperately, like he never wanted to breath again and could just kiss him forever. The two boys separated for air, "If had known that angry turned you on, I would have screamed at you sooner," Sebastian said breathlessly.

"Sebastian," Blaine moaned out his name like a prayer.

Sebastian was still gripping Blaine's face in his hand, as he moved to be an inch away from Blaine's mouth, "Tell me want you want Blaine, Ill give you anything." Blaine couldn't stand Sebastian's sexy words any longer. He knew exactly what he wanted; he wanted to go up to Sebastian's bedroom and let Sebastian fuck him until his ass was sore for weeks, then he wanted to linger there in Sebastian's strong, sweaty arms, look into the most perfect blue eyes, and glow in the aftermath of having sex with the most beautiful man he had ever seen. But he didn't want to lose Sebastian, Blaine knew that Sebastian wanted one thing, and once he had Blaine on his back, he would be gone before Blaine could say "fucker". But he couldn't deny himself a little pleasure.

"I want . . ., " Blaine muttered before tangling his fingers into Sebastian's hair and yanking his head back into a passionate kiss. Sebastian let Blaine take control as he spun the taller boy around and slammed him up against the wall. Blaine slowly started to kiss his way down Sebastian's neck as he simultaneously unbuttoned the Warblers white, pressed shirt. He let his tongue map out Sebastian's hard, tanned chest as he heard Sebastian let out an animalistic groan above him.

"God Blaine, I didn't know you were gonna be such a fucking tease," Sebastian said, grasping for words. His hand started to weave itself into Blaine's dark head of curls as Blaine slowly made his way to the top of Sebastian's pant. Blaine unbuckled Sebastian's belt, undid his pants, and pulled them off of Sebastian hardly as they fell to the ground. Blaine looked up at Sebastian when he heard him whimper above him. He licked the outside of Sebastian's, feeling his erection through the fabric and smelling the sex the oozed from him. Blaine slowly pulled Sebastian's huge hard-on out of his Calvin Klein boxer briefs and started to play with the Warblers balls, eliciting high pitch noises from his mouth.

"Suck me Blaine. . . cant wait to feel those gorgeous lips. . . mmm," Sebastian said through deep breathes. Blaine continued to tease him as he ran his hot tongue up the shaft of Sebastian's cock, lingering at the head where he tasted pre-cum.

"Say please," Blaine said coyly looking up at him. He loved having this kind of control over the dominant and sexy Sebastian Smythe.

"For Gods sakes," Sebastian was not the kind who begged for his cock to be sucked, normally guys were begging to suck it. But Blaine was different, he hadn't figured out why, but Blaine mattered. So he gave in to the stupid request. "Please," Sebastian relented, and he let out a sharp gasp when Blaine fit his whole dick into one mouthful. "Oh God Blaine. . . so fucking good." Blaine could feel Sebastian's knees shake as he slowly bobbed his head on Sebastian's perfectly delicious dick. Sebastian held tightly to Blaine's head of hair as he started to completely give in to the ecstasy Blaine's gorgeous mouth sucking his dick; he loved the roughness of his tongue and the freshness of Blaine's technique. Before long, Sebastian felt a fire grow in his lower stomach, "Blaine. . . I cant. . . your so hot. . . I'm gonna. . . " Sebastian had the strongest, sexiest, most powerful orgasm in his life, he was sweating now as Blaine swallowed every drop of his cum, licking him as if he desired more. Before Sebastian could say anything, he slid down to the wall, his knees too weak to stand and caught Blaine by the mouth in an exhausted kiss as he pulled him into his chest. The two laid there panting, wrapped in each other's arms, on the floor of what Blaine guessed to be Sebastian's kitchen. Blaine felt Sebastian rub his back gently and tenderly, he had thought that the guilt of cheating on his first love would have outweighed the pleasure of being with Sebastian, but he could not have been more wrong. In that moment, nothing else mattered to him than feeling the Warblers embrace and knowing that he had brought to mighty, sexy Sebastian Smythe to his knees. He smiled to himself and started to doze off, happy that he had gotten what he wanted.

**Ok, so the next chapter (which I will be posting either tomorrow or the next day) is when our wonderful SeBlaine will run into conflict. OH NO! Don't worry, the boys will manage, but someone always ends up hurt. Review pretty please :) Even if you already have, I would love to hear your thoughts on the latest installment. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Like Ships in the Night (A SeBlaine Fanfic)

Chapter 5: Dark Side

Or will you stay

Even if it hurts

Even if I try to push you out

Will you return?

And remind me who I really am

Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

Kelly Clarkson

DISCLAIMER: **I AM NOT RYAN MURPHY. THUS, I DO NOT OWN GLEE**.

SUMMARY:Will Blaine and Sebastian keep passing each other by or will Blaine let the ever growing lust for Sebastian consume him? Can even the devious Sebastian Smythe change his wicked ways for one Blaine Anderson? Klaine/SeBlaine fic. Rated M

Hi everybody! IM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPLOAD THIS! FORGIVE ME! My laptop got coffee all over it, so it had to visit a Mac doctor :(

Anyways . . . . I really like this chapter (even though SeBlaine hits a bump in the road). I appreciate all of the REVIEWS that people have posted and have taken everything everyone has said to heart, and hopefully that shows in this chapter. Pretty please (begging begging begging) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Even if you had this and you think the story is terrible let me know so I can make it better (even though I think its alright so far haha). And I promise chapter 6 will be up by Friday (if not you are all allowed to send me angry messages Thanks, enjoy! (OH! And I kept changing the title of this chapter but decided on this one for reasons you will soon uncover . . .)

* * *

><p>Guilt: Five letters that had been weighing on Blaine Anderson ever since that fateful night with Sebastian. Should he tell Kurt? He might as well rip out his heart and smash it into pieces with a baseball bat. Their dinner at Breadsticks had gone by without a hitch, Kurt had shot Blaine multiple suspicious glances, but he had just blamed it on being tired or worn out by the dancing assignment the New Directions had been assigned that week. He knew that Kurt only saw the good side of Blaine, the part that would never hurt him or be unfaithful. Sebastian, on the other hand, was acquainted with both sides of Blaine, good and bad, and maybe that's what Blaine really saw in him: a man who could understand <em>all<em> of him, right down to his core. But even though Sebastian understood him, Blaine didn't honestly know if he was capable of love, the real love that he shared with Kurt. In other words, his head was about to explode.

For a week after the infamous blowjob, Blaine hadn't responded to any of Sebastian's deathly sexy texts or voice mails. _Can't wait to feel those hot lips all over my body again. _He had been the quintessentially good boyfriend, hell, he had Kurt even had a picnic by moonlight the previous night. He had bought Kurt flowers, chocolates, and assorted facial soaps, trying to compensate for his indiscretion. Blaine had avoided temptation and seduction, in the form of Sebastian Smythe. But try as he might, Blaine couldn't get Sebastian out of his head, Sebastian was easily avoided in the physical but mental Sebastian was roaming all around Blaines head. Every time he fell asleep he dreamed of the moment that Sebastian finally thrust his gloriously beautiful dick into his tight, wanting ass. He was day dreaming about it that day in Spanish when Kurt smacked his backpack down right next to his face and woke him from his all too real of a dream. "Fuck," Blaine muttered under his breath. Kurt sat down next to him as the other students in the class were packing up their books and getting ready to leave.

"Hi," Kurt said smiling as he kissed his dazed boyfriend on the cheek. "This week has been so romantic, and just what we needed." Blaine chuckled to himself. Yes the week had been wonderful, but what he needed from Kurt was something that he knew he would probably never get again. "So Im thinking that tonight you come over to my house, my dad is out of town and I have a surprise for you," Kurt said coyly. Blaine did a double take. Surprise? Kurt wasn't saying what he thought he was saying, was he? Although Blaine truly did love Kurt, the horny teenager in him was angry at his all too celibate boyfriend.

"Sure, sounds great," Blaine said before he pecked Kurt on the lips. "Ill meet you there at 7."

* * *

><p>When Blaine got to Kurt's house that night, he was actually excited to spend quality time with his boyfriend. He even was wearing his newest bowtie: it was made of soft black velvet, and his hair was slicked back to mold his wild, curly black hair. He was a little surprised to find that the door to the Hudson-Hummel household was open. As he walked he didn't see Kurt anywhere. " Kurt?" Blaine asked loudly. "Where are you?"<p>

" Up here!" Blaine heard Kurt's voice coming from the upstairs. He placed the roses he had brought with him on the counter and made his way up the stairs. When he made his way into Kurt's bedroom, he was shocked and dismayed to find that it was empty. Then he saw the door to the overhanging porch was open. When he stepped out onto the porch, he saw lit candles adorning the sides and a champagne bottle sitting in a bucket of ice and two empty glasses. _Maybe this is foreplay? _Blaine thought. And then in the corner of his eye he saw Kurt.

" Surprise!" Kurt said giggling. For the life of him, blaine had no idea what the surprise was that his boyfriend was referring to. Seeing Blaines confused expression, Kurt went on to answer his internal question. " The champagne, silly!" Then the entirety of his situation smacked into him like a Mac truck: the big surprise that Blaine had spent hours getting ready for and anticipating was not sex with his neophyte boyfriend, but rather, a bottle of champagne. That's why Kurt had mentioned his parents not being home. Blaine wanted nothing more than to knock all the candles off the railing and smash the bottle of champagne onto the ground below.

" Kurt," Blaine had no idea where to start.

" You don't. . . you don't like it?" Kurt asked like a wounded puppy.

" No I. . . ," Blaine wanted to lie to Kurt again, say that he loved it and sit there on the porch and drink a glass of champagne, and toast his abilities to lie right to his boyfriends face. "Kurt . . . I cant keep doing this." And he walked right back out the door he came in, leaving one Kurt Hummel wondering where he had gone wrong

The second Blaine got in his car, tears started to roll down the sides of his face, he knew that Kurt was probably doing the same. Blaine had just hurt him for no reason besides the fact that Kurt hadn't given him what he wanted. But he couldn't stop himself. He let his dark, horny, pent up side take over, and all that part of him wanted to do was find Sebastian Smythe.

* * *

><p>After leaving about 50 voice messages in Sebastian's inbox and 100 unanswered texts, Blaine drove to all of Sebastians hang out spots: his house, Dalton, the lima bean, but he wasn't anywhere. Then Blaine thought of one final place that Sebastian might be on a Friday night. He pulled into Scandals bar hours after his pseudo-fight with Kurt, waved to the familiar bouncer, and ran into find Sebastian Smythe. What he found caught his breath and stopped his heart from beating. . .<p>

Sebastian was making out with some guy. A complete stranger.

All Blaine could do was stand there, looking devastated and forlorn. When Sebastian finally broke the kiss, he looked up and saw none other than a heartbroken Blaine Anderson. Their eyes met and Sebastian's were filled with what looked to be honest regret. Blaine started the run out the second he saw those beautiful blue, deceiving eyes.

" Blaine wait!" Sebastian shouted, running after him, leaving his trick for the night confused and alone. Blaine was fast, but Sebastian was captain of the lacrosse team and caught him just before he could get into his car and grabbed him by the arm.

"Get off of me!" Blaine shouted angrily, tears running for the second time that night.

" Blaine please, just listen to me. Let me explain," Sebastian said calmly.

"Let you explain?" Blaine's voice was filled with rage and pain. "Go ahead! Explain that you appreciated the dick sucking but that was all I was to you, another trick! And Im an idiot for thinking of you as more than just a fuck buddy,"

"Well technically we never . . ."

"And now we never will because I see you for exactly what you are, a filthy whore who ripped me away from my boyfriend! I'm nothing but a piece of ass to you!" Blaine was literally shaking after yelling at Sebastian, even though Sebastian's face had stayed calm and unconcerned throughout his entire monologue.

"Are you finished?" Sebastian asked like a parent dealing with a child post-temper tantrum. "Will you listen to me talk now, please?" All Blaine could do was nod his head, why wasn't Sebastian shouting back, why hadn't he left? "First of all, you haven't texted or called me back all week. I've tried and tried but you hung me out to dry, Blaine. I may be a filthy whore but I have feelings. You are the one who stopped talking to me after you blew me." Blaine frowned, knowing that Sebastian was absolutely right; he had shut him out that week. "Second, you are the one with the boyfriend, not me. No one informed me that I was we were exclusive. Until you and Kurt are over, that's all I can ever be to you, an affair. And third," Sebastian violently grabbed Blaine's head of hair and pulled him into an aggressive kiss, his tongue jamming into Blaine's hot, moist throat as he shoved him against Blaine's car as his hand went to grab Blaine's growing erection. Blaine moaned deep and guttural as he felt Sebastian's lips on his own and his warm tongue in his mouth. When Sebastian released him he felt empty, grasping for air and heat. "You aren't just a warm mouth to me Blaine, you're a lot different than what's-his-face at the bar. When I do or say things with you, I mean them. You cant run me off with some bullshit that we both know you don't mean. I don't scare that easily. You're special, Blaine." Sebastian placed a gentle kiss on Blaine's cheek and smiled when Blaine blushed at his honest words. "So, try to text me back this week? Maybe you'll even get lucky," Sebastian winked at him as he put his hands carelessly in his pockets and started to walk back to the bar.

"Seb?" Blaine called out, and Sebastian turned around. "You're special too." Sebastian simply smiled.

"Night, sexy." Blaine was pretty sure at that point he was bright red, and he got into his car, seeing that it was know 2 in the morning. He instantly pulled out his phone and composed a text.

**Starting today, I honestly cant live without you.**

* * *

><p>The end (of this chapter!). I really like this one, I think its again shows that Blaine means more to Sebastian (and vice versa). The song I found from an AWESOME seblaine fanvid on youtube, and all of you diehard seblainers should check it out when you get the chance. Song by Kelly Clarkson, and update will come by FRIDAY. I pinky swear! No more 2 week hiatuses—I cant live without these two for that long anymore!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Like Ships in the Night

Chapter 6: Just So You know

Just so you know

This feeling's taking control of me

And I can't help it

I won't sit around, I can't let him win now

-_Jesse McCartney_

DISCLAIMER: Guess what? I don't own Glee. WHAT!

SUMMARY: Will Blaine and Sebastian keep passing each other by or will Blaine let the ever-growing lust for Sebastian consume him? Can even the devious Sebastian Smythe change his wicked ways for one Blaine Anderson? SeBlaine fic. **Rated M**

Oh, hi! Well this chapter has been a pain in my ass, these two boys have minds of their own. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed! I am hoping for some more before Chapter 7 makes an appearance . . . I can dream cant I? Great song as the inspiration for this one, you should all listen to it. **slight spoiler** this chapter contains another Seb/Kurt confrontation (but don't worry, I DO NOT ship KurtBastian, eww, but if that's your thing, you probs will not find any in this Fanfic). Again, Rated M for content, and pretty please with a cherry on top—REVIEWWWWWW! K, enjoy the next part of the fic!

_Sorry about last night- hope you can forgive me_

Kurt read the text from his boyfriend and sighed. More than anything, Kurt Hummel was in a complete state of confusion: Blaine had walked out on him for what seemed to be no apparent reason. And Blaine's words still echoed in his head, _I couldn't do this anymore_. Couldn't do what? Their relationship? Kurt loved Blaine, but he wasn't sure how to handle the situation, or fix whatever was broken, because he had no idea what was wrong! It had been at least three days since they had spoken face to face. When Kurt heard his phone vibrate again with what looked like another text from Blaine, he saw it was from an unknown number. Once Kurt read it, he had a pretty good idea of what the problem was in his relationship, or rather, who. The text read 2 words: _Sebastian Smythe_.

* * *

><p>They had been the best three days in Sebastian's life. It wasn't that Blaine had been completely avoiding Kurt, but rather that he had spent almost ever second outside of school with him. Much to Sebastian's chagrin, they had kept their time together relatively PG: watching Sex and the City, dancing at Scandals, and coffee at the Lima Bean. Every time Sebastian went to touch Blaine, he had shied away, apologizing. Seb didn't mind simply hanging out with Blaine and getting to know him, but part of him was starting to get frustrated on multiple levels. That night they were laying on Sebastian's king sized bed, and after the latest Mad Men episode was over, Sebastian started to stroke Blaine's hair, and not shockingly, Blaine pulled away from him. "When are you going to tell me why you have been touching me less than your grandmother?" Sebastian asked calmly.<p>

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked naively.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, every time I try to kiss you or touch you in the least bit sexually, you pull away," Sebastian said, with frustration in his voice. "What happened to the Blaine that couldn't live without me?"

"I . . . he . . . " Blaine knew he had to tell Seb the truth, or he would risk him walking out the door and possibly not coming back. "I'm scared."

Sebastian laughed beautifully, "Scared of what? Me?"

Blaine was still serious, "Yes, Sebastian, you. I'm scared that the second I get too close to you, or God forbid, _fuck you_, that you're going to walk right out that door, onto your next conquest." Sebastian started to frown.

"Blaine, how many times do I have to tell you that you aren't a conquest? I want you. Not just your body. Although, I don't mind getting it as a consolation prize." Sebastian smiled again and Blaine breathed deeply.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said sighing as he nuzzled his face into Sebastian's shoulder. "There is the you that is sitting next to me right now and the you who is the captain of the lacrosse team and the Warblers and flirts with anything that moves. I hope this is the real you and not some imaginary Sebastian that is all completely in my head." Sebastian grabbed Blaine's hand gently and pulled it over to rest on his chest.

"Feel that? That's my heart beating Blaine, I'm not some figment of your homoerotic imagination," Sebastian smiled blissfully. "But if we don't make out again soon I think Ill die a miserable death." Blaine chuckled a little before he lifted his head from Sebastian's shoulder to look into his glistening blue eyes.

"So I'm that irresistible?" Sebastian's light smile turned into a hunters' intense stare and a wicked smirk spread across his face after hearing Blaine's words. Sebastian grabbed Blaine's face tightly, almost painfully, and crashed his lips into Blaine's, hoping to leave bruising so Blaine would know just how irresistible he was. Their tongues fought each other, almost becoming one hot, wet mess when Sebastian pulled away leaving Blaine panting, gasping for air.

"This is definitely going to start being a part of my daily routine," Sebastian said breathlessly. "Wake up, Latte, School, Make out with Blaine. . ." Blaine growled, still angry that Sebastian had broken their heat and shoved him on his back so that he was on top of him on the bed. Blaine quickly shut Sebastian up by capturing his mouth with his own and holding his shoulders down firmly with his hands. Sebastian responded swimmingly and reached his hand between them to feel the growing bulge between Blaine's legs. This time it was Blaine breaking the kiss to catch his breath, as he gripped Sebastian's face with his hands.

"_Sebastian_," Blaine moaned as Sebastian's hand was still roaming around Blaine's pants.

**Ding Dong**.

The two boys were a bit startled, and definitely frustrated about being interrupted. Sebastian sighed underneath Blaine as he slowly rolled out from under him. "Who the fuck is here at 10 at night?" Sebastian stood up and left his bedroom, leaving an sighing Blaine Anderson on the bed as he walked down the staircase to open the door.

"Well, well, well if it isn't a lone Powder-puff Girl. Where are your two little crime fighting gal pals?" Sebastian was met with the face of a hysteric Kurt Hummel.

"WHERE IS HE?" Kurt asked trying to get in the house, Sebastian's body was blocking his path, and Kurt was no physical match for Seb.

"Whom are you referring to?" Sebastian asked, all too innocently.

"You damn well KNOW WHO!" Kurt was literally fuming at that point. "BLAINE! If you're in there, I want to hear it from you that you're cheating on me with this dirty whore!"

"He's not here," Sebastian said, laughing lightly at Kurt's apparent rage, secretly knowing he had won, "Its not my fault that you cant keep track of your boyfriend."

"You listen to me, you slut," Kurt said with his hands clenched in fists. "Blaine and I belong together, and if anything is going on between you, its just because Blaine is going through a phase. I will always be there for him, and unlike you, I actually _LOVE_ him, I'm not just using him for a good fuck!"

"Ta ta now," Sebastian said smirking as he closed the door on the guy who's boyfriend he was cheating with. As soon as he was sure that Kurt was gone, he went to find Blaine in the kitchen. "Did you hear all of that?"

"I'm pretty sure everyone in Ohio heard that," Blaine said, looking forlorn. "At least he didn't dump my ass on the spot." Sebastian looked puzzled.

"Why wouldn't you want him to dump you? Then you'd be done with his sorry gay ass for ever," Sebastian saw worry start to spread across Blaine's face.

"Because. . . I love him, Sebastian," Sebastian felt like someone took a 100 lbs weight and smashed it into his stomach. "I don't know if I'm ready to let go of him yet."

The hurt inside Sebastian shifted and transformed into anger, "So what have we been doing here, Blaine? Hmm?"

"I care about you. . . I. . ." The pure confusion was evident on Blaine's face. "When I'm with you I feel like I am totally consumed, like nothing else in the world exists but you and me. But with him, I'm. . . its safe. I know he would never hurt me."

The words crushed Sebastian. "Don't you want to be consumed, to live and love passionately? Because you deserve that Blaine."

"I don't know Sebastian. . . " Blaine started to choke on his words. "I want you, but I need him." Sebastian walked up to Blaine and gently grabbed his face, as he pulled their foreheads together so they were touching.

"Get out," Sebastian's face was completely serious, as he shook his head. "I don't want to just be your bit on the side anymore, Blaine. I want to be your everything, and until you can choose me over him, I can't be around you. Because I want you so badly it hurts."

Sebastian released him and folded his arms, as Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but was at a complete loss for words as he walked past Sebastian and left the house. Sebastian waited ntil he heard the door slam before he screamed in pain and shoved all of the plates and dishes onto the ground and his angry tears started to fall with them.

**YEAH! I loved this chapter. Don't be mad at me, SeBlaine cant stay apart for long REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE?**


	7. Chapter 7

Like Ships In The Night: A Glee Fanfic

**Chapter 7: Out From Under**

I don't want to dream about,

All the things that never were,

And maybe I can live without,

When I'm out from under

I don't want to feel the pain,

What good would it do me now?

I'll get it all figured out,

When I'm out from under.

Welcome to Chapter 7 everyone! Thanks to all those who reviewed and favorited the story (I really really really really appreciate it!) This is where our SeBlaine road starts to get angsty (pshh I know, I know . . . already pretty angsty). The lyrics above pertain to Blaine and how he _thinks_ he is going to feel once he is "out from under" Sebastian's seductive influence and charms. I PROMISE this a SEBLAINE story, so don't be worried about **spoiler** the wee bit of Klaine in the beginning of the chapter. Sorry this took a month, but Michael Fassbender's sexiness has been quite a distraction ;) Enjoy, and as always PLEASE REVIEW (or REVIEW AGAIN!)! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER IF YOU DO!

Shout out goes to: **Marley5815** because your review pushed me to write the next chapter! You should be super proud of yourself :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee. Nope, not one bit.

**Summary**: Will Blaine and Sebastian keep passing each other by or will Blaine let the ever-growing lust for Sebastian consume him? Can even the devious Sebastian Smythe change his wicked ways for one Blaine Anderson? Klaine/SeBlaine fic. Rated M for later chapters.

* * *

><p>Blaine had no idea how he had gotten there. It was almost as if he closed his eyes when Sebastian told him to get out, and opened them at his boyfriends front door. In between Point A and Point B was a big foggy mess in Blaine's head. After Blaine knocked on the door excessively, Kurt finally graced him with his presence. "What are you doing here?" Kurt asked. Tearstains littered his pale skin and his eyes looked like they had been rubbed raw. Whatever spite and anger Kurt had been harboring earlier that evening clearly had given way to his emotional and physical exhaustion.<p>

"Can we talk?" Blaine asked him earnestly.

"I don't know if I have anything to say to you," Kurt was dry and his face was deadpanned.

"But I have some things that I need to say to you, please. After all that we have been through . . ."

"Alright, come in," Kurt said in a resigned tone. He shut the door behind him and Blaine followed him up to Kurt's bedroom. As they both sat down, Blaine took a deep breath. He knew what he was about to do was going to be painful but he had to do it. Telling Kurt would be like taking out a splinter in your skin, it would hurt but the wound needed to heal properly.

"Kurt . . . I . . . you were right," Blaine said, still breathing deeply. Kurt's face was still emotionless, all his tears and frustration had run dry.

"Right about what?" Kurt asked, playing stupid. They both knew what was going to come out of Blaine's mouth next.

"About . . . me and Sebastian." Silence blanketed the room, neither one of them knowing who should speak next. Finally Blaine decided to pull the splinter out quickly, "We kissed, Kurt. And I know now how horrible it was and how much I hurt you . . . how much I am still hurting you." Blaine reached across the space between them and grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed them tightly. "I love _you_, Kurt. Sebastian means nothing to me." Blaine's stomach turned after saying that, knowing that most of it was a flat lie. "I'm sorry I was stupid enough to fall for his tricks, and I am begging you to forgive me."

"That's all it was? Just a kiss?" Blaine's stomach twisted again as he told another lie.

"Yes, Kurt." Kurt sighed and for the first time that evening a slight smile graced his face.

"I love you too," Kurt said, squeezing back. "But I need space and time to process this, ok?"

"Whatever you need," Blaine said. He gently placed a kiss on Kurt's forehead as he stood up and walked out the way he had come in.

* * *

><p>When Blaine walked in the door of his house after the longest night in his life, he leaned back against the wood. Tears fell fast down the side of his face, leaving tracks under his tired eyes. His legs collapsed from underneath him and he slid down to floor. As he hit the floor he felt like there was a giant hole beginning to form in his stomach, and emptiness, pain engulfed him. His hands were shaking violently as they grabbed his black, curly hair and his sobs shook him. He laid his head back against the door processing the events of the night. Had he just fixed the problems with the love of his life or had he walked out on him? Blaine knew that he wasn't nearly as happy as he should be, Kurt essentially forgave him for spending time with Sebastian, but then why did Blaine feel like he had just made the biggest mistake in his life? Why did he feel like a total fuck up? He wrapped his still shaking hands around his stomach as he felt the loss, the void. "Sebastian," Blaine said in a shaky voice to himself. "What have I done . . ."<p>

* * *

><p>The week after Blaine had left Sebastian and rekindled his relationship with Kurt had been the most painful in his life. In Glee Club, everyone had started to worry about him; a different person each day asked him if he was feeling all right. He couldn't say, "No, I left the one person I think means the most to me in the world and now I don't know if he even would take me back unless I break up with my best friend." The whole situation was frustrating him. Why couldn't he have both of them? He knew that if he dumped Kurt for Sebastian that Kurt would never agree to the "just friends" idea, and Sebastian didn't even want to look at him while he was still with Kurt. He desperately wanted both of them there in his life, but at the moment it seemed impossible. Then he heard Kurt's voice interrupt his inner turmoil, "So, do you want to go out tonight?"<p>

Blaine's voice was sullen and tired, "It's a school night, Kurt." Kurt's face looked confused,

"Blaine, its Friday."

"Oh," Had he really become that disconnected? "Then . . . sure. Why not?"

"Great," Kurt said enthusiastically. "Ill pick you up around 7." As Kurt walked away, Blaine sighed deeply, wondering what his boyfriend had planned for the evening.

* * *

><p>When Kurt pulled up to Scandals, Blaine almost jumped out of the car and ran. He knew that there was a VERY good chance that Sebastian was in there (Zebras don't change their stripes) and he has horrified at the idea of running into him there. His mind flashed back to when they danced there together weeks ago: <em>Sebastian slowly moved his hands under Blaine's button up shirt and felt his hot, bare skin. Blaine let out a low groan . . .<em>his breathing got heavy simply THINKING about Sebastian. And then the memory of their passionate kiss in the parking lot flooded his mind: _Sebastian violently grabbed Blaine's head of hair and pulled him into an aggressive kiss, his tongue jamming into Blaine's hot, moist throat as he shoved him against Blaine's car. . ._they were sweet, but now painful reflections. He knew he would completely fall apart if he had to see Sebastian, or even worse, with someone else. "Kurt," Blaine stammered, "Can't we go somewhere else?"

"Come on, we are already here. It's a 30 minute drive to the Lima Bean from here." _Damn it_, Blaine thought, he knew that was boyfriend was right. Maybe Seb wouldn't be there . . .wishful thinking. Blaine spotted his gorgeous Sebastian the second he walked through the door, and to Blaine's utter dismay, he was grinding with some 30-year old guy. The urge in his stomach was to walk up to the much older man, punch him square in the face, take Sebastian's hand, and walk away from everything. But then he would lose Kurt forever. So he sucked up his anger and jealousy and sat down with Kurt to get a drink. Even after 2 shots of tequila, Blaine couldn't stop staring at Sebastian, watching the sweat drip down his beautiful forehead onto his pressed blue button up Ralph Lauren. Then, Blaine's heart dropped into his stomach when he saw the older man lean down and suck Sebastian's mouth . . ._his_ Sebastian's mouth. When Sebastian's tongue finally slid out of the bastard's mouth, his eyes shot directly at Blaine, like daggers flying across the room piercing his heart. Blaine quickly turned back around to face the bar, his heart thumping in his chest and his blood boiling.

About ten minutes after "the look", Blaine felt chills run down his spine as he felt a familiarly warm finger tap his shoulder. "Hey Blaine," Sebastian smelled like gin and sounded like someone from the jersey Shore after a long night at Karma. Kurt turned around slowly with an equally grim look on his face, but Blaine noticed something else too . . .Kurt had a hint of smugness on his face too. "Hey to you too RuPaul," Sebastian said to Kurt.

"Come Blaine, we are leaving," Kurt said smirking a little. "I don't want to sit around on my night off dealing with sore losers." Sebastian's face turned from arrogant to severely pissed off. As the stood up and started walking, they heard Sebastian's now vicious voice:

"So you're back with that 13-year old girl then, Blaine? I guess I was wrong about you having balls, then." Once they got outside, Blaine turned around to stare and Sebastian; his eyes were hurt and sad.

"Please don't do this Seb, you're embarrassing yourself."

"IM embarrassing myself?" Sebastian was still VERY drunk and VERY angry. "You're the one who is still dating someone who can't even satisfy your needs! You know I could give you more than he could even dream of!" Sebastian said as he pointed angrily at Kurt.

"We have a more intimate relationship than you and Blaine could ever have!" Kurt said vehemently. "Blaine has told me everything and we have worked through it because we LOVE each other. You aren't even capable of love! All you two have done is share a kiss, A KISS. Blaine and I have a connection that you could never . . ." Sebastian's face turned absolutely wicked (and sexy of course) as he interrupted Kurt's rampage.

"So . . ." Sebastian said laughing wickedly, "Your boyfriend hasn't told you just quite everything, has he?" Kurt's face got dark as he turned to Blaine with a worried look on his face.

"Blaine . . . what is he talking about?" Sebastian was laughing maniacally now as he saw Kurt's horrified expression. Blaine looked at Sebastian with terror and pleading in his eyes.

"Sebastian, please. PLEASE don't do this."

"You see, your boyfriend left out a VERY important detail about our comings and goings," Sebastian said ignoring Blaine's plea. "He neglected to inform you that he sucked my dick, and he absolutely _LOVED_ it." Blaine looked completely broken as he stared at Kurt's face. Kurt looked like someone had stuffed him in a garbage bag and beaten him with a pipe.

"I'm sorry," Blaine muttered almost too quietly for anyone to hear.

"I'm sorry too," Kurt said, his voice cracking. "I'm sorry that I trusted you. I'm sorry I gave my heart to you and you shattered it to pieces. I'm sorry that you let a slut like him ruin what we had. Goodbye Blaine."

"Kurt, please! I need you!" Blaine shouted after him, sobs ripping into his chest.

"You have him, now." Kurt said bitterly, pointing at Sebastian. "And he will _never_ be enough."

Sebastian saw Blaine collapse on the ground, and as much as he wanted to walk over and hold him, he turned his back and walked back into the club.

**OH MY GOODNESS! DUN DUN DUUUNNNNNNN! I know I am SUPER over dramatic but the drama in this chapter is kind of necessary. Please don't kill me; you know I have SeBlaines best interests at heart :) I loved writing this chapter, and I am CRAZY excited for the next one- hope you are too? Update will be soon, REVIEW YOUR LITTLE HEARTS OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Like Ships In The Night**

**Chapter 8: The Choice**

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I've never been

Til you put me down

_Taylor Swift_

_**A/N: wow! It has been a LONG TIME since I have updated this story. I didn't want to leave any of you beautiful people hanging! So HERE IS CHAPTER 8 AHHHH**_

**SHOUTOUT: goes to Kay! Your review made me smile, and yes, your timing **_**was**_** impeccable!**

_**PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE?!**_

**Disclaimer: I want Grant Gustin, but he belongs to Ryan Murphy. So does Glee :(**

It had been weeks since the infamous night at Scandals. Kurt and Sebastian had both completely ignored Blaine's attempts at apologizing, including texts, calls, chocolates, and flowers. He was completely lost and alone. On one hand, he still loved Kurt and felt terribly guilty for lying to him and humiliating him. The other part of him was screaming for Sebastian, the connection they shared. He knew he had to get them back, but that only one could really be in his life. Blaine knew he had to make a choice. His first love and best friend or the first man in his whole life who had made him feel completely and totally alive? As he was sitting alone in his house, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

**So, you lost both of them**

Blaine had no idea who the text was from, who else knew about his chaotic mess with Kurt and Sebastian? He started to text the mystery person back, but a new message interrupted him.

**Meet me at the Lima Bean in 15 minutes. It's for your own good.**

* * *

><p>When Blaine arrived at the Lima Bean, he sat down with his Caramel Macchiato and waited for his mystery texter to show up. "I tried to warn you, Blaine". Blaine's face dropped as he shook his head.<p>

"Dave, you're the one you texted me?"

"It would seem so," Dave said with a somber look on his face. He rested his varsity jacket on the back of his chair as he sat down across from a skeptical Blaine.

"What did you mean just then? You tried to warn me about what?" Blaine asked as he folded his arms against his chest. Dave sighed as he stared back at Blaine,

"About Sebastian. I told you that he would only use you for his own purposes, and that's EXACTLY what he did."

"How do you know what he's like Dave? You don't even know him!" Blaine was defensive now, he didn't like a relative stranger coming into his already fucked up life only to say _I told you so._

"Because he did the same thing to me," Dave shot back aggressively. "We met at Scandal's one night, went back to his gorgeous palace and he fucked me. Hell, I thought he actually gave a damn about me. The guy took my virginity and broke my heart all in the same night. I woke up the next morning and he was gone. The next time I saw him at Scandal's, he was grinding on some other guy and just smirked at me." Blaine was shocked by Dave's confession.

"I. . . I don't know what to say," Blaine could barely get the words out. Dave's face was still frustrated.

"Sebastian Smythe is an asshole," Dave said, the words seemed to roll of his tongue. "And it seems to me like you were falling head over heels for the bastard too. For fuck's sake Blaine, how could you cheat on Kurt for that guy? How could you humiliate him like that?" Blaine ignored Dave's strangely jealous tone and asked him what he had been wondering the whole conversation.

"Were you there that night at Scandal's? How do you know about that night?" For the first time during their chat, Dave fell silent. "Dave?"

"Kurt told me," Dave said regaining his confidence. "I've been taking care of him these past couple of weeks." A thousand thoughts ran through Blaine's mind. Even though he and Kurt had essentially broken up, he was still furious at the thought of Kurt with someone else. Especially after Kurt had judged Sebastian so harshly.

"Thank you Dave," Blaine said coldly as he stood up quickly as he put his jacket on. Dave watched Blaine leave worried about what the ex-warbler would do.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was almost asleep when he heard a car pull up outside his house. He was startled when someone rang his front doorbell, and proceeded to knock almost to the point of knocking the door off its hinges. He ran to door and flung it open as his ex-boyfriend stumbled his way through the threshold. "Blaine what are you doing here? It's one in the morning!" Kurt could smell the whiskey dripping from Blaine's breathe. "Have you been drinking?"<p>

"Why dontchu tell me about your new lovah boy hmmmm?" Blaine's slurred speech made it almost impossible for Kurt to understand what he was saying.

"What are you talking about Blaine?" Kurt asked, trying to hold the other boy up.

"Imma talkin bout DAVE," Blaine was getting angry now, Kurt could sense it. "Heee told me that he protecks you now."

"Dave has just been a good friend to me Blaine, and nothing more than that. If you think you can use my friendship with Dave to justify your disgusting relationship with that whore, Sebastian, you're delusional!" Blaine's fists began to tighten as his anger built up.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT SEBASTIAN THAT WAY!" Blaine shouted so loudly that his voice echoed through the quiet house. "You're calling him a whore? Look in the mirror sometime Kurt. You're desperate enough to fuck the guy who bullied you! You're fucking pathetic!" Kurt slapped Blaine across the face as the world around Blaine stopped spinning.

"Get the hell out of my house!" Kurt used all the strength he had to shove Blaine out the door he came in and slammed it shut. Tears were streaming down his face, he was tired of crying over Blaine.

* * *

><p>Sebastian Smythe was a bit self destructive. After what had happened with Blaine, he had gone on a bender for a couple of days. . . maybe a week. He had gone to Scandal's every night trying to get the thought of that curly haired prick out of his head. He'd gone through all his usual hookups and all of them were as meaningless as he felt. His feelings for Blaine were as real as he thought, and the thought of that made him nauseous. Sebastian had started to succumb to the weakness of falling in love, which he swore an oath against for this reason: heartbreak. He hadn't experienced it in years and he hated it more than anything else. Everyone at Dalton knew him as the gorgeous, athletic, promiscuous rich kid who did what he wanted, and who he wanted. He knew he had to get Blaine Anderson out of his system for good. Clearing his body of the aches and pains of wanting somebody. As Sebastian was plotting, he heard a sound at the door. <em>This is going to be too easy.<em>

**Sorry for the cliffhanger lovelies ;) So what is Seb's new evil plan? Are Kurt and Blaine completely over? I don't know about you, but I actually LIKED Kurt in this chapter. DID YOU LIKE IT? DID YOU HATE IT? Let me know in the reviews! The more reviews I get the faster I update (wink wink). Love you babes .XXX**


	9. Chapter 9

**When everything's wrong,**

**You make it right,**

**I feel so high,**

**I come alive,**

**I need to be free with you tonight.**

**-Calvin Harris **

**Chapter 9**

_**Ok everyone so I'm a loser for not updating this story sooner...I know :(. But here is the next chapter! I don't know if I should end the story soon or not, we'll see where the boys take me ;) . So for all of you who remember, seb and Blaine were about to be in a very interesting situation...lets see how that plays out! Please R&R, reviews make my heart flutter **_

_**Shout out to LaidUp: your review forced me to finish this beast of a chapter :)**_

_**Warning: **__**smut ahead. for British eyes only...(you get a shout out if you know that reference :)**_

_This is going to be too easy..._Sebastian slowly sips the last of his whiskey as he puts down the glass gracefully on the table. He slowly glides over to the door knowing which face he'll find facing his when he opens it. And sure enough as he opens the door he finds a disheveled Blaine staring back at him. "What do you want, Anderson? Come to tell me that you and My Little Pony made amends?" He said in a mocking tone. "Did he kiss the boo- " Blaine shut Sebastian up by slamming his lips into the taller boys. Sebastian became even more intoxicated by Blaine's fast working tongue in his mouth as he passionately shoved him against the wall.

It was almost too much for Sebastian, as the two of them came up for air, Blaine breathed out the words into Sebastian's ear, "Take me now". Seb saw the desperation and hunger in Blaine's eyes and he was in awe, and totally turned on. He captured Blaine's mouth as the two of them didn't lose physical contact going up the spiral staircase of the Smythe house. Sebastian slammed his bedroom door behind them, their tongues still dancing in each others hot mouths. Blaine, thirsting for the feeling of Sebastian's hot skin on his fingers, ripped off the taller boy's button up shirt as buttons flew everywhere. His fingers ran all over Sebastian's flawless chest and abs _so beautiful. _Sebastian quickly made work of Blaine's tshirt as he tossed it across the room. Blaine's nimble fingers shakily unbuttoned Sebastian's jeans and yanked them down around his ankles. Then he grabbed both sides of Sebastian's face before he attacked his warm mouth with his own. "Mmm Blaine...taste so good", Sebastian muttered out as he started to grind Blaine into the wall. Blaine gasped as he felt Sebastian's hard on up against his own, with only fabric keeping them apart. "Bed...now", Blaine mumbled in a haze. Sebastian leads the way, getting rid of Blaine's corduroy pants. Soon, Blaine feels his naked legs bump against the foot of Sebastian's bed. Before Blaine can fall backwards, Sebastian links their hands and slowly pins the shorter boy beneath him. He slowly, teasingly starts sucking all over Blaine's body, claiming every part of him. _I should really write a novel, how to drive hot choir boys crazy, _Sebastian smiled against Blaine's skin, as he moaned with each lick and nip.

"Please...Seb" Blaine moaned out like a prayer. Sebastian slid his long fingers into Blaine's boxer briefs as he slowly stripped them off Blaine's body, revealing his hard, aching dick.

Feeling the cool air hit his naked cock made Blaine moan, _"_Blaine you make the prettiest noises," Sebastian said in a husky voice. "Wait til I get inside you, they'll be a symphony coming out of that hot mouth of yours." Blaine almost came right then and there.

"...ready...now", was all that Blaine could make come out of his mouth. Sebastian shook his head mockingly.

"Not until I prepare you, want your ass to be ready for my beautiful dick." In any other state of mind Blaine wouldn't have let that sort of cockiness go. He heard the pop of Sebastian opening a bottle of lube. "We'll go nice and slow big boy, just to make you want it even more." Blaine couldn't take it anymore and he nearly screamed with pleasure when Sebastian slid his first finger into Blaine's hole. "Good boy, just relax," Blaine took in a deep breath as he felt the second and then third fingers slid into him as well. "Let's see if we can find it..." Blaine was about to ask what Sebastian meant when his own deep noise of pleasure was let out. Sebastian grinned down at him, "there it is."

The next thing Blaine heard was the ripping open of a condom as he looked up to see Sebastian slipping it onto his hard dick. Sebastian threw Blaine's calves up onto his shoulders as he slowly filled up Blaine's tight warmth, basking in the moment. "Holyyy..shitt..Blaine...so..tight". Blaine's pain quickly subsided when Sebastian slowly started to thrust in and out of him.

"Faster Seb," was all Sebastian needed to hear to start fucking Blaine into oblivion. His hands firmly grasped Blaine's hip bones as he pounded into him and hit Blaine's happy spot, making him scream.

"Come for me, Blaine" Sebastian's face was still beautiful, his tousled brown hair fell on his chiseled face and his tan skin was sweaty, but Blaine still admitted his beauty. "Let go" and after Sebastian pumped Blaine's dick with his hand once the shorter boy came screaming with pleasure. And after seeing Blaine completely lose it, Seb came inside him. Sebastian wrangled his fingers into Blaine's hair and pulled him into a crushing kiss before his dripping body collapsed. Blaine wrapped his arms around the taller boy as they both faded off into sleep.

**Yeahh smut chapter! But how will the boys react? did it mean anything to either of them? If smut ain't your thing, the next chapter will be more plotty. Reviews please and thank you :)**


End file.
